dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball PR (DBPR)
Dragon Ball: Promising Road (ドラゴンボール: 有望な道) also simply abbreviated as DBPR '''is a fan series based on Dragon Ball, meant to be a sequel to Dragon Ball Super. The story takes place in an alternate timeline, stemming off of the aftermath of the Tournament of Power. The series and one of the main characters Jodenku were originally created in late 2013 but after a long hiatus, they were heavily revised in late 2019. Synopsis '''World Peace Arc (1-16) 'Jodenku Saga (1-2)' The Z-Fighters reunite 7 years after the End of Z in Age 791 after a mysterious Saiyan pod lands on Earth. It is revealed to be Jodenku, a thirteen year old Saiyan apart of a now-extinct tribe that managed to live under the radar of everyone ever since Planet Vegeta was destroyed, settling on Planet Kemori. He quickly fit into the Z-Fighters. Jodenku is then given a place to stay in the Kame House by Master Roshi and new clothes, a buttoned red t shirt and white shorts, as well as new white sneakers. '30th World Tournament Saga (3-11)' In episode 3, the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament was announced. The Z-Fighters trained for a few days. After the training, the Junior Division took place. Jodenku defeated Big Roboto in the quarter-finals, Pan defeated Bruce Kanji, Uub defeated Dr. Power, and Zeion White defeated The Daydream. In the semi-finals, Uub defeated Zeion White and Jodenku defeated Pan. The final was in episode 6, where Uub defeated Jodenku after a long fight. The adult division was next, which started in episode 7. In the round of 16, Goku defeated Poviko, Tien defeated Krillin, Trunks defeated Hercule, Vegeta defeated Eyan, Piccolo defeated Yajirobe, Android 18 defeated Chiaotzu, Goten defeated Zikuto, and Android 17 defeated Fat Tumbler, to all move onto the quarter-finals. In the quarter-finals, Goku defeated Tien, Trunks defeated Goten after a long fight, Piccolo barely defeated Android 17, and Vegeta defeated Android 18. In the semi-finals, Piccolo defeated Vegeta and Goku defeated Trunks. Piccolo barely defeated Goku in the final which took place in episode 11. 'Master Yakitori Saga (12-16)' Episode 12 starts with Jodenku walking through the forest and finding a puppy with a dog-tag saying Kodi on it, having a return address. He brings the dog to the cabin, but he discovers that the dogs owners are dead. He decides to keep the dog, but Jodenku is then ambushed by a gang of bandits that killed the dogs owners. Jodenku easily gets rid of the bandits and then keeps walking, but is then confronted by an old man with gray dreads in a ponytail, wearing a sensei outfit. The old man says that he did well getting rid of those bandits and recognizes Jodenku from the world tournament a week ago, saying that he is very strong and reminds him of Goku from decades ago, even comparing them by them both having a tail. Jodenku thanks him for the compliment, but the old man says that his style is very brutal and he would kill someone in a fight if he didn't control himself. Jodenku gets ticked off at first, but the old man laughs and offers a training session, introducing himself as Yakitori, the old master of the Yakitori dojo that was burned down in Age 781. The rest of this saga consists of Master Yakitori and Jodenku training and exploring the wilderness, finding a bunch of bandit caves and getting rid of them. Master Yakitori also decides to show him his fighting style, focusing more on speed instead of pure raw strength. He also taught him the Taiyokami Wave, a similar move to the Kamehameha except it is red in color. Episode 16 marks the end of the saga, with all of the Z-Fighters enjoying a feast at the Capsule Corporation, and Master Yakitori befriending Master Roshi. = Akusei Arc (17-78) = 'Training Saga (17-24)' Episode 17 begins about a year after the 30th World Tournament in November 792, with Jodenku and Master Yakitori walking into the Kame House with jugs of milk, with Master Roshi thanking them for their delivery. Tien and Launch's son Shinji is introduced, being a year old. Episode 17 is mostly a filler episode, with scenes of Uub at college, scenes of Krillin working as a police officer and arresting bank robbers, and Goku eating a large eating contest in the plaza of Hercule City. In episode 18, Goku travels to Planet Vampa and brings Broly to Other World to take care of a few rebellions in Hell. There are also scenes of Bulma and Bulla building a time machine. Episode 19 starts with Mr. Popo and Dende watching Jodenku and Uub spar on top of the Lookout for a few minutes, being impressed with both of their progress. Then when they are about to punch each other, Goku teleports between them, catching them both off guard. He apologizes and then tells them that King Kai needs all of the Z-Fighters to report to his planet for an urgent emergency. Jodenku and Uub agree to go with him and they gather the rest of the Z-Fighters, and Goku teleports them to King Kai's planet. They all walk into the house and see King Kai, South Kai, Grand Kai , Elder Kai , Supreme Kai , and Kibito sitting around the table with cups of coffee and food, discussing something. When Goku questions them, Grand Kai reveals that the rebellions that Goku and Broly dealt with days ago was just a smaller part of a huge problem, and that rifts are being formed throughout the entire universe and weird creatures are appearing outside of it, with some reports of possessions even coming into place. They discuss how to deal with it for a few hours, and King Kai tells all of the Z-Fighters to take a week for heavy training and preparing for the menace. Goku transports the Z-Fighters to Earth, but Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Master Roshi, Master Yakitori, Yajirobe, Android 17, and Android 18 volunteer to remain in Other World to destroy the rifts while the Kais of each galaxy organize armies to deal with the problem in their own galaxies. The 2nd half of episodes 19 all the way through to the end of episode 24 consists of training scenes of all of the Z-Fighters, as well as some scenes of the Z-Fighters in Other World fighting off weird creatures. In Episode 20, Vegeta and Trunks decide to go the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Vegeta makes Jodenku go with him to ask Dende and Mr. Popo if they could use it. He is at first fascinated by the atmosphere of the chamber and struggles to handle the gravity, but quickly adapts to it. They then get fitted in armor with a black undershirt and pants instead of blue, and the training session goes through to episode 23. In episode 21, Vegeta finally gets Jodenku to master the Super Saiyan form and activate it at will. In episode 22, Goku brings Goten to Beerus' planet and asks if Goten could train with them to be able to adapt around God ki. Goku then returns back to Earth to train with Gohan and Pan outside of Goku and Chi-Chi's home, with Gohan observing that Pan may be stronger than her at this point due to her extreme potential. In episode 22, King Kai's planet gets invaded and Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha have a badass moment where they single handedly take out hundreds of creatures. Episode 23 starts with Vegeta, Trunks, and Jodenku finally exiting the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after spending a year (one Earth day) in there. Vegeta has a small beard that he shaves shortly afterwards, Trunks has his hair back to the ponytail length, and Jodenku is significantly taller, about an inch taller than Vegeta. His voice is also changed and he also has a more built body. Piccolo and Gohan then enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train in it for half a year. Episode 23 is more of the fights on Other World with each of the Kais organizing armies for their galaxies, and Beerus training Goten. Episode 24 starts with a scene of Androids 17 and 18 finding Imperfect Cell wreaking havoc in Hell. They have a minute of dialogue and Cell powers up, creating a red aura and glow around him. This fight goes on for about half of the episode and once Cell gains the upper hand and is about to absorb them, Master Yakitori appears and tackles him to the ground. Cell easily kicks Master Yakitori away but it creates enough time for Androids 17 and 18 to attack Cell while he is offguard. This battle ends with Tien suddenly appearing from the sky and doing a Neo-Tri Beam, with Yajirobe holding Cell still and jumping out of the way as soon as the attack hits, with Tien destroying Cell. The second half of the episode is a funny scene of a few of the Z-Fighters eating ramen at the Kame House, with Jodenku getting a cake due to it being his 14th birthday. Jodenku does not know what birthdays are and is confused nearly the entire time. Episode 24 ends with Mystic Gohan impressing Piccolo in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Piccolo thinking about how Gohan could have been an unstoppable force had he kept training, but he was lucky to be able to experience the family life. 'Grand Kai Saga (25-35)' Episode 25 starts with all of the Z-Fighters that previously were training on Earth at Grand Kai's Planet, with the Supreme Kai bringing them to the front palace where Grand Kai is waiting for them. Grand Kai tells them that very advanced and disciplined armies have been formed across each galaxies, but that the Z-Fighters are going to be part of a couple of elite squadrons guided by King Kai. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Broly were put into a squadron with Pikkon, Tapion, and Teripia of the West and South galaxies. Goten, Trunks, Jodenku, Uub, and Pan were put into another squadron referred to as the North Galaxy Patrollers to lead the patrols in the North Galaxy, and the rest of the Z-Fighters were allowed to roam anywhere with anyone to help. Grand Kai's servant walks up to Trunks and hands him a radar that detects any of the portals formed nearby, telling him to keep an eye on it while they are traveling through North Galaxy, and that the portals can be destroyed with multiple people blasting ki from all sides. Everyone was then dismissed to go do their duty while the Kais continue trying to discover the source of the problem. Episode 25 ends with Pikkon, Tapion, and Teripia introducing themselves to Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Broly, and beginning to fight possessed warriors flying up to Grand Kai's Planet. They also encounter possessed versions of King Cold, Zarbon, Dodoria, Nappa, Raditz, and many other unnamed Saiyans that were killed in the destruction of Planet Vegeta. In episode 26, Goten, Trunks, Jodenku, Uub, and Pan are on Earth getting a Capsule Corporation ship. After they get the ship, they set off into space and detect a signal on Trunks' radar for Planet Yardrat. It takes about two days to get there, so they begin relaxing, watching movies, playing games, and other leisure activities until the ship finally lands on Planet Yardrat. They encounter two buff Yardrats destroying buildings and terrorizing the population. The two Yardratians introduce themselves to the team as Chappu and Butan, twin brothers. After a minute of dialogue, Goten, Uub, and Pan team up on Chappu while Jodenku and Trunks team up on Butan. These fights last until episode 28. During this fight, Uub and Pan hold off Chappu while Goten charges a Super Kamehameha as an SSJ2, and Chappu breaks Uub's arm before being killed by the Super Kamehameha. After this, Jodenku begins struggling against Butan after Butan enrages and brutually slams Goten, Trunks, and Pan into the ground. While Butan has Jodenku in a headlock, Trunks suddenly wakes up and stuns Butan by kicking him multiple times in the abdomen. Jodenku then says "See you in Hell, I'll be there in a few days!", blasting him in the face with a Taiyokami Wave, killing him. After the death of the two possessed Yardrats, Pan and Trunks blast the portal, destroying it. They promise to revive Chappu and Butan when the threat is over, and they step back into the ship with Uub being placed in a healing chamber for a few hours in order to repair his broken arm. Episode 28 ends with Teripia killing Zarbon and Dodoria and Vegeta killing Nappa. Goku and Broly decide to 2v1 against Frieza while Piccolo, Vegeta, Pikkon, Teripia, and Tapion watch. Episode 29 consists of Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe fighting a bunch of possessed warriors around South Kai's planet, and they encounter the Ginyu Force on South Kai's planet. Yajirobe kills Guldo and Recoome with a sword combination, Tien and Krillin kill Jeice with combined ki blasts, Chiaotzu kills Burter by striking him with a Dodon Ray through the heart, and Krillin kills Captain Ginyu with a Solar Flare and Kamehameha through the heart. Episode 30 starts with a scene of Gohan and Yamcha fighting through a crowd of people in Heaven. Afterwards, they fly to Grand Kai's Planet to meet up with the fighters there. It then switches to a scene of a possessed Dabura mind-controlling people in Snake Way, with Androids 17 and 18 confronting him. A few minutes into the fight, Dabura turns Android 17 into stone, which kills him, and Android 18 gets into a rage mode and tries to kill Dabura by punching him in the stomach. Dabura tries to turn Android 18 into stone as well, but Master Yakitori suddenly jumps out of the clouds leading to Hell and kicking Dabura down into one of the spikes on the side of the path, impaling him in the heart and killing him. Master Yakitori leads Android 18 back to Grand Kai's Planet, with the stone of Android 17's body beginning to erode away. Episode 31 consists of Broly fighting Frieza on Grand Kai's Planet, and it lasts for a few minutes. Once Broly gets knocked down, the scene switches to Goten, Trunks, Jodenku, Uub, and Pan in the spaceship. While Jodenku is doing pushups in 200x gravity, Trunks comes in and turns off the gravity machine, which results in Jodenku accidentally pushing himself up onto the roof, hurting his back. After Trunks finishes laughing, he explains that he has detected dozens of portals on New Namek, with Goten, Uub, and Pan walking into the room. Uub then directs the ship toward Planet Namek as they have another hour until they land, and they continue training until then. Episode 31 ends with Frieza transforming into his Golden form, and it cuts off with Broly having an awesome Super Saiyan transformation. In Episode 32, the ship lands on Planet Namek. The team spots hundreds of possessed Namekians attacking villages and Goten goes in to fight them while Jodenku and Pan escort the non-possessed Namekians to safety. Elder Moori recognizes Goten as Goku's son and thanks him, comparing his heroic acts to his father. He then informs the group that they need 2 more dragon balls to wish for the possessed Namekians to return back to normal. Jodenku and Uub (he still has an arm cast for his broken arm which is not healed yet) flew away and ended up running into a Namekian warrior fighting off dozens of his possessed brothers near a cave. Jodenku tries to go in and help him, but the Namekian does an explosive wave, killing them all off. Although he successfully fended off the attack, the Namekian was clearly upset as he was brothers with all of the men he had to kill. Uub questions him and the Namekian introduces himself as Heliko, the defender of Namek, as he is exponentially the strongest warrior on the planet and has been assigned by Grand Elder Moori himself to defend the planet from any threats. However, Heliko's amazing strength has somehow mostly been depleted and because of this, he was not able to fend off the possessed Namekians. Jodenku explains that the Kais of the universe are currently uncovering what is going on and many fighters around the universe are also working to fend off the menace. Heliko then feels more positive about the situation and decides to assist Jodenku and Uub in finding the last 2 dragon balls. In Episode 33, Golden Frieza pins down SSJ Broly on Grand Kai's Planet and Gohan tries to lunge in to save him, but Frieza forms a forcefield around him last second. As Frieza is about to shoot a death beam into Broly's heart, the forcefield is suddenly destroyed, creating dust everywhere. Once the dust clears, Bardock and King Vegeta are revealed with halos above their heads. Vegeta immediately is frozen in shock as he reunites with his father, but Bardock has to convince Goku that he is his father. The two dads then explain how proud they are of their sons, and they prepare to fight together for the only time they will be able to. More and more dead Saiyans appear behind them, and Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, King Vegeta, Piccolo, Tapion, Pikkon, Teripia, and dozens of Saiyans begin attacking Frieza. The fight ends about halfway through the episode with Tapion impaling Frieza in the back, causing his guts to begin spilling out. Bardock then flies up to his face and yells, "THIS IS FOR OUR RACE!", blasting him at point-blank range, immediately destroying him. With Frieza now dead, Bardock and Vegeta say farewell to their sons one last time as they were put on a mission to destroy the portals in Hell. (In progress) 'Timeline Saga (36-44)' (This entire saga will be written into a script sometime in the future) 'Professor Hankumo Saga (45-54)' 'Demon King Akusei Saga (55-76)' 'Normal Episodes (77-78)' '??? Arc (79-123)' = New Red Ribbon Arc (124-193) = 'Normal Episodes (124-126)' 'Reborn Androids Saga (127-136)' 'Nucleo Saga (137-155)' 'Rybon Saga (156-190)' 'Normal Episodes (191-193)' = Frigid Arc (194-???) = 'Normal Episodes (194-195)' 'Kyasso and Onnio Saga (196-198)' 'New Namek Saga (199-202)' 'Rutaba Saga (203-207)' 'Taino Force Saga (208-???)' 'Frigid Saga (???-???)' 'Final Showdown Saga (???-???)' = Finale Arc (???-???) = Characters'' '' Main Jodenku, Uub, Goten, Trunks, Heliko, Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Pan Supporting Gohan, Android 17, Android 18, Krillin, Tien, Broly, Cheelai, Lemo, Majin Buu, Hercule, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Bulla, Beerus, Whis, Dende, Chiaotzu, Mr. Popo, Yajirobe, Ox-King, Master Roshi, Turtle, Puar, Marron, Korin, King Kai, King Yemma, Fortuneteller Baba, Shenron, Shinji, Aikon, Gokei, Brasiera, Jin, Risello, Kodi, Jinsoku, Jesabel, Android 16, Pikkon, Tapion, Teripia Villians ''Akusei Arc 'Many possessed fighters '(including some past villians such as King Cold, Frieza, Dodoria, Zarbon, Nappa, Raditz, the Ginyu Force, and other Saiyans that died in the destruction of Planet Vegeta, killed off by the armies patrolling the universe)'' Chappu''' (A possessed Yardrat killed by Goten)'' ''Butan (A possessed Yardrat killed by Jodenku)'' ''Professor Hankumo (A demon scientist that works as Demon King Akusei's assistant and advisor)'' ''Demon King Akusei (The new Demon King after Dabura was killed, leading the rebellion of the demons across the entirety of Universe 7)'' ??? Arc'' New Red Ribbon Arc ''Android 23''' (A modern android created by the 4th Red Ribbon, used to be a 25 year old named Igron)'' Android 24 (A modern android created by the 4th Red Ribbon, used to be a 19 year old named Karmus)'' ''Cyborg Z''' (The fusions of Androids 23 and 24)'' ''Dr. Kinen (The nephew of Dr. Gero seeking revenge on the Z-Fighters and reviving the Red Ribbon)'' ''Bio-Android 16 (A reconstructed and worn down Android 16 put back together by Dr. Kinen)'' Cyborg Dr. Gero '(A rebuilt cyborg version of Dr. Gero, built by Dr. Kinen)'' ''Android 29''' (The last activated android found by Uub inside the underground laboratory, used to be a 17 year old girl named Jesabel, saved by the Z-Fighters and turned back into a normal human with super strength)'' Nucleo '(The result of all of the androids chemical data merging into one being)'' ''Rybon (Dr. Kinen's ultimate creation inspired by his uncle's creation Cell)'' ''Frigid Arc Kyasso (A former member of the Yasatane Tribe, frozen in time and rebuilt as a soldier for Frigid)'' ''Onnio (A former member of the Yasatane Tribe, frozen in time and rebuilt as a soldier for Frigid)'' ''Konatt (A weak Frigid soldier that ambushed the Z-Fighters when they first arrived on New Planet Namek)'' ''Grappe''' (A weak Frigid soldier that ambushed the Z-Fighters when they first arrived on New Planet Namek)'' Rutaba '(Frigid's personal guard and strongest henchman)'' ''King Jagaimo (One of Frigid's grand advisors and the leader of the Saiyan forces of the Frigid Empire and the Planet Trade Organization) Lord Frigid''' (The king of the Frigid Empire and the current leader of the Planet Trade Organization, a huge space empire spreading across the entire North Galaxy)'' Ukatz '(A member of the Taino Force summoned by Rutaba)'' ''Mujion (A member of the Taino Force summoned by Rutaba)'' ''Pepero (A member of the Taino Force summoned by Rutaba)'' ''Cresso (A member of the Taino Force summoned by Rutaba)'' ''Captain Taino''' (The leader of the Taino Force summoned by Rutaba)'' ''Dr. Pirasu (The scientist that examined Jodenku when he was 13)'' Timeline ''Before Dragon Ball PR'' '''''Age 778 *Jodenku is born on Planet Kemori, declared the prince of the Yasatane Tribe. *The events of Dragon Ball Super begin. ''Age 779 *Pan is born. Age 780 *Bulla Briefs is born. *The Tournament of Power takes place. Universe 7 wins the tournament after defeating Jiren. 'Age 781' *The Yakitori dojo is burned down by bandits, and Master Yakitori's entire family and students are killed in the fire. Age 784 *The 28th World Tournament takes place, Goku meets Uub. Age 788 *The 29th World Tournament takes place. Hercule wins the Adult Division and Zeion White wins the Junior Division. *Demon King Akusei hires Professor Hankumo as his personal assistant and they begin planning a legendary Demon Realm rebellion to take over the universe. Age 789 *Planet Kemori is raided by the rising Frigid Empire. *Yamcha retires his baseball career. *Tien and Chiaotzu begin forming a dojo. *Professor Hankumo begins inventing various devices for the upcoming Demon Rebellion and studies the planes of the universe. ''Dragon Ball PR ''Age 791 * Jodenku arrives on Planet Earth and joins the Z-Fighters after escaping captivity from Frigid's Empire on Planet Frost. * The 30th World Tournament takes place. Piccolo wins the Adult Division against Goku and Uub wins the Junior Division against Jodenku. * Tien and Launch's son Shinji is born after the 30th World Tournament. Age 792 *King Kai gathers all of the Z-Fighters to his planet for the preparation of a new threat. Many portals are appearing throughout the universe, releasing possessed creatures. The Z-Fighters train for 10 days and are assigned to squadrons to get rid of the portals and possessed creatures. *Jodenku masters SSJ while training with Vegeta and Trunks in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Broly meet up with Pikkon, Tapion, and Teripia to patrol Other World. Goten, Trunks, Jodenku, Uub, and Pan are assigned to lead the patrols of North Galaxy while the Kais try to figure out what is going on. *Goten, Trunks, Jodenku, Uub, and Pan land on Planet Yardrat and fight off the possessed Yardratians Chappu and Butan. Goten kills Chappu with a Super Kamehameha and Jodenku kills Butan with a Taiyokami Wave before setting off to space again. Age 793 * Age 794 *The 31st World Tournament takes place. Goten wins the Adult Division and Bruce Kanji wins the Junior Division. *Brasiera Briefs, Trunks and Mai's daughter is born. Age 795 *Goten and Marron get married. Age 796 * *Son Gokei, Goten and Marron's son is born 9 months after the Rybon arc. Age 797 *The 32nd World Tournament takes place. Zeion White wins the Adult Division and Gellon wins the Junior Division. *Jodenku and Pan get married. *Aikon, Jodenku and Pan's son is born. *The events of the movie Heliko, the Descendant of Racaro take place. *The events of the movie Cell Released take place. Age 800 * ''After Dragon Ball PR Themes Openings Opening 1 (Episodes 1-16): Burst Limit Theme Opening 2 (Episodes 17-??): ?? Closings Closing 1 (Episodes 1-16): Hitori Janai Opening 2 (Episodes 17-??): ?? Trivia In progress Gallery 1561795466751.png|The official logo 473px-WorlMartialArtsTournamentBuuSaga.png Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Fan series Category:Frieza's Race Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Demons Category:Demon Realm Category:Battle Category:Battles